wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara baśń: Tom drugi: Rozdział XII
Nadszedł dzień Kupały - święto w całym pogańskim obchodzone świecie, dzień Białego Boga dnia i światłości, na którego cześć paliły się ognie nad Adrią, nad Bałtem, nad Dunajem, nad Łabą, Wisłą, Dniestrem, Rodanem i Sekwaną. Ze czcią tego Bel-boga, Bela, ludy wędrowały na zachód wszystkie, z kolebki swej rajskiej w zimne kraje nowej ojczyzny. Dzień Kupały - najdłuższy w roku, noc Kupały - najkrótsza, były jednym ciągiem wesela, śpiewu, skoków i obrzędów. I na tej górze świętej nad jeziorem, kędy się z sąsiednich mirów na Kupałę najwięcej ludu zbierało, już o wschodzie słońca z kąpieli wychodzące tłumy, przybrane w wieńce, poprzepasywane bylicą, postrojone ziołami kwitnącymi, otaczały starych gęślarzy. Wzgórze lekko opadało zieloną łąką ku wodom jeziora. Na szczycie jego rosły stare dęby, brzozy rzadkie, a dalej gęstszy coraz las ciągnął się dwoma ramiony, łącząc z niezgłębionymi puszczami, które naówczas całą niemal tę ziemię okrywały. Od rana widać tu już było młodzież znoszącą suche gałęzie, łuczywo, bierwiona świeżo ucięte, gdyż martwego drzewa jak na budowę chaty nikt nie używał, tak i na ogień święty nosić go nie było wolno. Gałęzie nawet suche z żywego drzewa musiały być obłamywane, bo w tych, które na ziemi leżały, mieszkała już śmierć. Ze wszech stron widać było sunące sznurami niewiasty w bieli, całe w wiankach i opaskach zielonych, chłopaków w narzuconych na ramiona siermięgach. Zewsząd po gajach i lesie brzmiały przedśpiewy zwiastujące nocną uciechę. Nagotowane ogniska widać było u skraju lasu, pod dębami i głębiej jeszcze. Kamiennymi siekierkami łupano drzazgi na podpał. Każda gromada obejmowała dawne miejsce i zgliszcze swe świąteczne. Gwar wesoły i śmiechy przebrzmiewały po lesie. Pod dębem siedział Słowan, pod innym drugi śpiewak, którego zwano Wiłujem. Gdy jeden z nich nucił, przestawał drugi; śpiewali na przemiany, ale pieśń jednego nie godziła się z drugą, zdawali się raczej przeciwiać sobie niż łączyć. Słoneczko, oko dnia jasnego, świeć nam a grzej - śpiewał stary gęślarz. - Strumienie światła na ziemię biegą... Światło nam lej, Kupało! Niech czarne smoki nie śmieją zaćmić twej twarzy, tyś życiem, szczęściem, nadzieją, tyś bóg nasz! Kupało... Królu, dniom naszym panuj bez chmury, do życia obudzaj chuć, tyś życia dawca, boże Kupało, siej, żyw i budź, Kupało... Ucichło, a Wiłuj brząknął w struny i niezrozumiałą piosenkę nucił półszyderskim głosem: - Pieśni ty moja, pieśni! Ptaszyno moja złota, tyś jak woda żywota, wskrzeszasz w śmiertlnej pieśni, lecz kto się w nurt twój miota, ten żywot prędko prześni. Dwojaka twoja cnota, żywot i śmierć jest w pieśni... Pieśń zmarłych wskrzesza z grobu, pieśń żywych na śmierć miota... w niej siła światów obu... i śmierci, i żywota... Spuścił głowę wypełzłą i zamilkł; milczeli oba, bo chór śpiewał za nich pieśń kupalną. Słońce zapadać miało, wszystkich oczy i twarze ku niemu były zwrócone. Czekano, gdy ostatni jego promień zniknie z drzew pozłoconych wierzchołków, aby ognie rozniecić i pieśni a korowody rozpocząć. Starsze niewiasty siedziały na ziemi, a około nich cebry i garnki, i niecki z mięsiwem, i kołacze a korowaje świąteczne widać było; młódź się kręciła i goniła po błoni klaskając w ręce. Dziewczęta trzymały się gromadą, kupkami na nie nacierali chłopcy, rzucano słowy, wyścigano się krzycząc i odpędzano chustami napastujących. - Kupało! Kupało! Łado! - odzywały się tu i owdzie śpiewne głosy. Około stosu Wiszów stał już Ludek i Sambor, który na gród wracać nie chciał, niemało niewiast i czeladzi. Poglądano ku lasowi, w stronę dworu, bo jednej Dziwy i Żywii nie było, a Dziwa miała pierwsza ogień podpalić i pieśń zanucić o Kupale. Chłopcy tymczasem suche tarli drzewo, aby zrobić ogień boży, który by sam się zrodził, młodym był i nowym, a potem przez rok cały na domowym palił się ognisku. Był to ogień, którego z domu nikomu wynosić obcemu nie dawano. Kto ogień wynosił z chaty, brał z niej życie. Już dwa smolne łuczywa dymiły w ich rękach, a ogień się jeszcze nie ukazywał i Dziwy nie było. Sambor więcej patrzał na ścieżkę, którą przyjść miała, niż na robiący się ogień święty, który powinien był zapłonąć, gdy słońce zagaśnie. Wtem z dali pokazało się dwoje dziewcząt w bieli, szły z wolna, trzymając się za ręce. Zielone wianki miały na głowie, zielonymi przepasane były splotami, snopki ziół niosły w rękach, ale szły milczące, bez pieśni. Były to Dziwa i Żywia; obie jeszcze smutne po ojcu żałobą. Dziwie chodziły po głowie wyrazy starej Jaruhy, a choć półoszalałej babie nie dawała wiary, w sercu jej coś ciągle powtarzało: Nie idź na Kupałę! Choć dzień był boży, weselny, szły smutne, zbliżyły się tak do swojej gromady, a Sambor z daleka patrzał na twarz dziewczyny i dziwił się, że tak była posępną. Wtem Ludek zbliżył się do niej. - Siostro - rzekł - chodźcie wy razem w parze, nie idźcie daleko w las... Ja Domanowi nie wierzę... W noc Kupałową dzieją się czasem straszne rzeczy... wieleż to dziewcząt przepada w lesie!... Nad ranem, u świtania, gdy szał ludzi ogarnie, pamięć tracą. Dziwa się rumieniła słuchając, gryzła w ustach ruty gałązkę i trzęsła głową. - Nic się nie stanie - rzekła - ani się Doman, ani żaden waży przystąpić do mnie, będę między swoimi. Jest was dosyć chłopców, aby siostrę obronić! Brat zamilkł, a Żywia, rzucając chciwie oczyma po gromadach, śmiała się bliskiej uciesze, nogi się jej do skoków rwały, lica pałały, oczy błyszczały, nuciła niecierpliwa. - Dajcież pokój ze strachami! - śmiała się. - Nikt się do nas nie waży... ale w taki dzień nie czyńcież nam niewoli... Tyle naszej uciechy... Kupało... Dokoła śmiech i wołanie zagrzewały, dziewczęta przybiegały do nich i rwały za rękawy, aby szły z nimi. Powoli i na twarzy Dziwy jaśniej się zrobiło, uśmiech się zjawił blady. I ona mruczała po cichu: - Kupało! Kupało! A z dala słychać było śpiew. - Słońce w morzu się kąpało, bo na wesele iść miało... Wiodą, wiodą pannę młodą, w złote szaty przyodzianą... Księżyc jedzie z gwiazd drużyną, witaj, słoneczko kochane... Ty mi będziesz królowało... Słoneczko moje jedyne! Kupało! Chłopcy stali na uboczu, szeptali cicho, z ukosa patrzeli na dziewczęta i wybierali oczyma. Szał czasem opanowywał nad ranem te gromady i dziksze z nich szły jak "stada" w las, porywając gwałtownie dziewczęta. Zwano też te szały "stadem". Rodzina jednak każda pilnowała swoich i stała na czatach, aby do "stada" nie dopuścić i od porywania obronić. Dziwa patrzała na zachodzące słońce, którego promienie ozłacały jej twarz i lśniły się we włosach. Ostatni blask zagasał, już tylko łuna czerwona wskazywała, gdzie zapadało... Dwa smolne łuczywa ogień obejmował boży, zażegniętą żagiew podano dziewczynie, która żywo i zręcznie pod stos ją podłożyła. W tej samej chwili przy wszystkich ogniskach błyskały już ogniki i wielkim głosem wołano radośnie: - Kupało!... Niewiasty stawały kołem biorąc się za ręce osobno, osobno mężczyźni, i pieśni brzmiały po lesie dokoła. Po polach, na puszczy, w całej okolicy przed chwilą cichej i głuchej wszystko przeszło w radosne drganie i okrzyki. Zdało się, że i drzewa, i wody, i obłoczki na niebie, i trawy na polu pieśnią tą i radością odbrzmiewają. Zbudzone śpiewem podniosło się wodne ptastwo na jeziorze, zaszeleściało w krzewach, a wokoło stosów dziewy zawiodły uroczystą pieśń kupalną o bogu w złotym wieńcu, co polom niósł ziarna złote, co łąkom niósł rosy, co ludziom chleb dawał, co wypełniał kłosy, co ule zasładzał, który czynił dzień, miłość zsyłał i wesele. Był to dzień ślubowin niebieskich słońca z księżycem. Radowała mu się ziemia, otwierała skarby swoje; noc ta nie miała tajemnic, wszystko zaklęte wracało do swobody, duchy jasne zstępowały z niebios i poiły ludzi własnym weselem... Śmierć i czarne widma kryły się w przepaści, pod ciemny płaszcz Jamy. Ledwie pieśń pierwsza przebrzmiała chórem ze swymi zwrotkami, dała się słyszeć druga. Chóry dalekie odpowiadały sobie. Dziwa z podniesioną głową szła przodem, wiodąc skoki i zawodząc pierwsza, dziewczęta biegły za nią posłuszne. Zrazu śpiew ciągnął się powolnie, krokami szły ociężałymi, potem pieśń żywiej brzmieć zaczęła, ruch coraz szybszym się stawał, rozgorączkowywał głos, miotały ręce, podnosiły głowy i oczy... Stare niewiasty oparte na kijach, siedzące na ziemi, które pójść nie mogły z korowodem, poklaskiwały siedząc, poruszały głowami, całym ciałem drgały wspomnieniem młodości. Las płonął światłami i huczał pieśnią, i tętniał skokami. Z dala widać było ogniów łuny, około nich wirem, kołem zwijające się cienie, z rozwiązanymi włosy, rozpuszczonymi szaty, rozsypującymi się wieńcami, podniesionymi rękami. - Hej! Kupało! Kupało! Gdzie indziej chłopcy brali kąpiel płomienną skacząc przez ogniska i przykłaskiwano ich skokom, kiedy niekiedy krzyk dał się słyszeć, bo parobcy rzucali się na dziewczęta, a wśród tego szału, zamętu nocy działo się często, co tylko na Kupałę przebaczonym być mogło. Lecz więcej śmiechów było słychać niż krzyku, a wesela niż płaczu. Niewiasty jeszcze wiodły tany, gdy chłopcy z zapalonymi żagwiami zaczęli przeskakiwać ogniska, a potem wyścigać się po łące i wybiegać na polanki z nimi. Gdzie indziej lano miód w ogień na ofiarę Białemu Bogu, przygasał płomień na chwilę i buchał potem z nową mocą. Parobczaki nieraz spotkali się w skoku, wśród płomieni i dymu uderzyli o siebie... nieraz się śmiejąc chwytali za bary, padali na ziemię i tarzali mocując. U wszystkich ognisk razem rozpoczęły się te skoki, a wnet potem z ogniem pogony. Z zapalonymi żagwiami, których ogień w biegu nie powinien był zagasnąć, obiegano posiane zboża, barcie, łąki, wołając Kupały. Na niebiosach, jakby spod zasłon przypatrując się ciekawie temu, co się działo na ziemi, szła zorza wieczorna całować się ze wschodzącą jutrzenką... noc zaledwie przysłoniła lasy, a już dzień świtał za nimi. Teraz rozpoczynało się picie i ucztowanie około ognisk, wśród wesela i śpiewu. W kółku swoim znużona już śpiewami i skokami siedziała Dziwa i w ogień patrzała. Sambor nad nią czuwał z dala, lecz ani razu, ni razu nawet okiem nań nie rzuciła. Chłopak, choć go kusili parobczacy do wyścigów i do picia, niewiele miał ochoty, kręcił się błędny, odchodził i powracał, wciąż na oku mając córkę gospodarza, a na pamięci Domana... Dziwa go zobaczyła tak stojącego na straży i skinęła na niego. - Idźże do ludzi! - rzekła - idź się wesel z drugimi! - A wy... Dziwo! - odparł Sambor. - Czemuż wy chodzicie chmurno i smutno?... - Ja... - poczęła cicho dziewczyna - ja, bo moja dola inna niż wasza! Choćbym chciała, weselić się nie mogę... Czego oczy nie widzą, to serce czuje, a gdy serce smutne, trudno być twarzy wesołą... Podniosła oczy do góry. - Za lasami, za górami - mówiła jakby do siebie - łuny płoną... inne łuny... śpiewy słyszę nieweselne... szumią bory... tłumy ciągną, żagiew w jednej, miecz w drugiej dłoni... Woda się w krew przemieniła, białe lilie poczerniały... Hej! hej!... I zwiesiła głowę smutnie, zapominając o Samborze, który ze strachem jakimś, stojąc za nią, słuchał i nie rozumiał. To, co mówiła, tak się nie godziło z tym, co dokoła tętniło... Chłopak długo jeszcze z dala się w nią wpatrywał, ale już nie śmiał przybliżyć. Żywia wyrywała się z korowodu przy ogniu i przybiegała do niej usiłując ją pociągnąć z sobą; chwytała siedzącą za ręce, próbowała chwycić z sobą i wracała śpiewając sama. Sparta na dłoni dziewczyna obrywała bylicę z wianka, bawiła się kwiatkami i jak nieprzytomna myślą gdzie indziej się być zdawała... może przy ojcu i matce... Jakiś czas Sambor spod dębu, o który się sparł, patrzał na nią, trwał na czatach, lecz Dziwa raz jeszcze go przywołała do siebie i kazała mu iść do zabawy. Posłuszny, poszedł sam nie wiedząc dokąd, bo mu się wcale skakać i ścigać nie chciało. Ciągnął z wolna, bez myśli, ku lasowi. Chciało mu się uciec gdzieś, skryć się, spocząć, a bór był pełen ogni i wrzawy. Nie było w nim prawie ciemnego kąta. Siedzieli na ziemi starzy pijąc i jedząc. Pod drzewami szeptały pary młode; dziewczęta szły sznurami, wiodąc się za ręce, zastępowali im chłopcy... uciekały z krzykiem, a biada tej, co się pochwycić dała.. Wnet cały zastęp rzucał się na jej obronę, parobczaki powołani biegli na pomoc, walka zawiązywała się nierówna, aż dziewki się płonącymi polany w końcu obraniać musiały. Sambor pominął kilka ognisk i kilka obozowisk na ziemi, uganiającym się chwycić nie dał. Zatrzymywali go znajomi i nieznajomi, aby z nimi pił, aby szedł z nimi - odmawiał. Posądzano go, że coś złego miał na myśli... Zaszedł tak aż w głąb boru, gdzie już tylko z dala przez gałęzie przeciskała się łuna od ognisk i ciemno było dokoła. Tu pod dębem legł. Głosy kupalne dychać było, ale nie widać nic oprócz blasków, które czasem złociły gałęzie u góry. Listki na nich naówczas wydawały się jakby z blaszki złotej, a ptaszki przebudzone latały pozłacanymi skrzydłami. Sambor legł i głowę a oczy w ręce utulił. Słuchał śpiewów i nie dyszał, marzyły mu się, bo z wolna sen za powieki go chwytał. Wtem z dala coś zatętniło... załopotało... zadrgało. Czy zwierz spłoszony tą wrzawą?... Ale zwierz szybko pomyka, a tętent sunął się powoli, ostrożnie, milknął i wznawiał... zbliżał się i stawał... Sambor rozróżnił już stąpanie kilku koni i ludzi, ciche szepty. Skrył się więc głęboko w gąszcz, w trawy i krzaki, i czekał. Ostrożnie wysunęła się z boru ludzi kupka. Blask, który wpadał z dala, nie dozwalał rozeznać twarzy. Mężczyzna jechał na koniu silnym, dwu za nim, kilkoro czeladzi podążało pieszo. Schylali głowy i podnosząc gałęzie przypatrywali się ogniskom. - Podkraść się trzeba pod koło... - szeptał jeden. - Co za dziw na Kupałę porwać sobie dziewczynę? Komu jej nie dają po woli, musi wziąć gwałtem... Bylem ją na koniu miał, to moja, nie wyrwie mi się, nie dogonią, nie odbiorą... Zechcą bronić... choćbym życiem przypłacił! Na prawo... I szepcząc posunęli się wszyscy ku brzegowi lasu mijając przyczajonego Sambora. Zsiedli z koni wiodąc je po cichu za sobą i kołowali wybierając, kędy przejść mogą nie postrzeżeni. Jeden odgarniał gałęzie i oko puszczał przodem, a sam wśliznął się potem, stawał, szedł bacznie. Sambor też za nimi wypełznął z krzaków, wyminął ich i niespokojny, rzuciwszy się drugą stroną, gąszczami puścił szybko ku ogniskom. Pośpiech ten go zdradził; usłyszał wnet pogoń za sobą, silne ręce chwyciły go z tyłu. Wyrwał się i stanąwszy do boju uderzył głową w piersi napastnika tak silnie, że padł na ziemię. Lecz padając porwał i Sambora z sobą, chwyciwszy za koszulę. Wzięli się na ziemi za bary, dusząc i mocując, tarzając razem w gęstwinie, gdy dwóch jeszcze przypadło i siadłszy na parobka zdusili go tak, iż tchnąć nie mógł. Wnet zawiązano mu gębę, spętano ręce i nogi. Domyślano się zdrady, zlękniono popłochu i skrępowanego Sambora popchnęli w krzaki, a sami pobiegli nazad do koni. Słyszał, jak śpiesznie oddalali się szepcząc między sobą. Związany, próżno się rzucał po ziemi usiłując więzy potargać. Łyka i powrozy były mocne. Leżał więc tak, rozpaczając a nasłuchując, ale pieśni, krzyki, wrzawa, trzaskające ognie nie dawały rozróżnić żadnego głosu. Jak wiek długo trwała ta męczarnia. Blask ogni zaczął niknąć, a brzask dnia wciskać się z góry. Coraz jaśniej robiło się w lesie. W krzakach budziły się ptaki i kręciły się, i podlatywały około niego. Przyleciała para gołębi dzikich gruchając i pierzchnęła, kukułka zakukała kilka razy, górą zaszelepotały skrzydła jakiegoś wielkiego ptaka, którego dojrzeć nie mógł. Cisza nastawała ze dniem. W dali słychać było ze śpiewami odciągające gromady. Słońce zajrzało w głąb lasu, na wzgórzu nie było już nikogo. Miotając się ciągle i targając, Sambor nareszcie gębę naprzód potrafił od chusty uwolnić, zębami na rękach i piersi więzy porozrywał, po długiej męce pękły nareszcie - był wolnym! Złamany, poraniony, wściekły, wyrwał się biegnąc ku polanie. Tu pusto już było, dymiły jeszcze gdzieniegdzie niedogasłe ognie, leżały czarne węgli kupy i potłuczone garnki, i rozbite naczynia. Wszystkie gromady poodciągały do domów. Sambor półżywy, spotniały, zwlókł się i stanął, gdy usłyszał głos za sobą. Z dala na ziemi pół leżała, na pół siedziała baba. Zwano ją wiedźmą, Jaruhą. To ta sama była, która w lesie Dziwie na Kupałę iść odradzała, ale sama śpieszyła i widać było teraz, że nie darmo... Jaruha, która była okolicy i gospodyń postrachem, bo łatwo jej było mleko odjąć, we zbożu węzeł zawiązać, wodę zaczarować, dzieżę zakwasić - miała się dobrze przy Kupale. Poili ją wszyscy, aby gniewna nie pomściła się urokiem. Siedziała rozmarzona, pijana, wahając się, przechylając, podśpiewując, szepcząc sama do siebie. Zobaczywszy Sambora podniosła rękę i wołać nań poczęła: - Hej, sam tu, chłopcze, rękę mi daj! Zaraz mi rękę daj!... Nie bój się, nic ci złego nie zrobię... Jeszcze ci mogę lubczyku dać, aby cię dziewczęta kochały... ino mi rękę daj, rękę daj! Bo sama nie wstanę, a muszę iść! Chłopcze... słyszysz! rękę daj lub urok ci rzucę... kark skręcisz do nowego miesiąca... Rękę mi daj! Sambor się odwrócił, żal mu się starej zrobiło. - Jaruho! - rzekł - choćbym ci się podnieść pomógł, nie pójdziesz ty o swej sile, a ja cię prowadzić nie mogę, bo mi do chałupy czas. - Nie mędrkuj, daj ino rękę... Jak wstanę, jak się ustoję, pójdą jeszcze nogi moje... Chłopcze... Sambor przystąpił i oburącz podniósł starowinę. Trzęsła się stojąc, chwiejąc, jak gdyby paść miała, ale utrzymała na nogach. Oczyma zakrwawionymi popatrzała na niego. - Cóżeś to ty spał tak długo? - zabełkotała. - Nie spałem, matko! Źli ludzie mnie związali, ledwiem porozrywał pęta... Jaruho! nie stało się co na Kupale? Starucha popatrzała nań, przekrzywiła usta i rozśmiała się. - A co się stać miało? To, co się zawsze na Kupałę dzieje. Kupała bóg gorący, dziewcząt dosyć nacałował... a jedną, najkraśniejszą! hę!... Ręką machnęła i zaśpiewała ze śmiechem: Przyjechał pan na koniku, Porwał dziewkę przy gaiku... Oj, gaju - ty zdradniku... Oj, byłoż - było krzyku! Kupało! - Którą? kto?... - zakrzyczał Sambor. Starucha palcem pogroziła na nosie. - Ej ty! parobku... parobku!... Tobie się też jej chciało! Gospodarskiej córy. Zerkałeś i ty na nią, ja wszystko wiem... Pyszna była, mądra była, w wianku sobie chodzić chciała... Ano... wianek z wodą płynie... z wodą. Porwali ją... porwali młodą... do komory, do komory wiodą... Cha! Cha! Otóż tobie królowanie dziewicze!... W ręce plaskać zaczęła, a Sambor załamał swoje... - A bracia! A czeladź! a nasi!... - Pobili, potłukli, porwali, ponieśli... Albo to na Kupałę nowina! albo to co złego?... Co się młodość ma marnować? Doman, kmieć bogaty... Kobiet ma kilka, a żony żadnej. Ona tam będzie królowała. Oj, Kupała! Kupała! - zaczęła Jaruha śpiewając, zataczając się i w ręce chude poklaskując. Stał Sambor jak zabity. Baba, w oczy mu patrząc, śmiała się. - Dobrze tak! harda była! Ja to wiem, ja to wiem, czego się chciało... u ognia w chramie, stać, by się jej ludzie do kolan kłaniali, a ona im wróżyła... E! e! a do garnków, do kądzieli! Pomiatała swatami, żaden godzien jej nie był... Jam jej wczoraj mówiła: "Nie idź na Kupałę..." Przyszedł księżyc, panicz gładki, nie pomoże krzyk i płacze, na konika z dziewką skacze... Na koń wsadził, na dwór biały uprowadził... Ot, co może Kupała... Śpiewała Jaruha podskakując na murawie, choć nogi jej nie bardzo służyły. Sambor się oddalał z głową zwieszoną. - Bywaj zdrów, dobry chłopaku - wołała za nim - pójdę już ja bez pomocy... A ty, coś starej podał rączkę, jak zechcesz, to ci młodą wyswatam... taka że ją tylko całować a całować i jeść jak malinkę... Bywaj zdrów... idę sama... I poszła powoli, podśpiewując, śmiejąc się głośno do siebie, hukając ku lasom, rozmawiając z ptakami, który przelatywały. Chłopak się wlókł niespokojny i gniewny do domu. Drogą znaną same nogi wiodły. Gdy stanął u zagrody, znalazł w podwórku wszystkie niewiasty zawodzące, parobków z Ludkiem w drugim końcu zebranych. Ludek miał głowę zakrwawioną. Kłócili się wszyscy, siostry i bratowe płakały. Wpadli na powracającego wszyscy, gdzie był. Począł opowiadać, co się z nim działo, oni mu też - jak ich już powracających, z lasu wybiegłszy Doman z ludźmi napadł i mimo oporu Dziwy, co go przekleństwy i łzami odstraszyć chciała, na koń ją rzucili i unieśli. Ludka, który jej bronił, uderzył jeden po głowie oszczepem, innym się też razy dostały. Jeszcze spór trwał o to, kto winien, że dziewki nie obroniono, Ludek chciał zgromadzić swoich i napaść na dwór Domana, aby się pomścić gwałtu i zniewagi, choć drudzy go odwodzili tym, iż zwyczaj był nieraz żony porywać, a gdy pochwyconą została, nie godziło się jej odbierać, gdy we wrotach ukazała się - Dziwa! Krzyk wyrwał się z piersi niewiast, które gromadą ku niej pobiegły. Stała z twarzą płomienistą, niemal krwawą, na koszuli widać było też krwi bryzgi; konia za uzdę trzymała, który ją tu przyniósł. Wianek jej w drodze ze skroni spadł, odzież miała zmiętą i zszarzaną, w oczach błyskał ogień straszny. Stanęła przed chatą, milczała, zdawała się na pół obłąkaną. Rzucili się ku niej, wołając: - Dziwa! Siostra padła wieszając się jej na szyi i płacząc. Dziewczę długo jeszcze drżące słowa nie mogło wymówić. Sambor otworzył jej wrota i z lekka cugle konia wziął z jej ręki. Z wolna poczęła iść ku chacie nie patrząc na nikogo, ledwie uścisnąwszy siostrę, która ją pocałunkami okrywała. Doszła tak do przyzby, padła na nią, ręce opuściła i załamała. Obstąpili ją wszyscy kołem. - Dziwa, jakżeś ty mu się wyrwała? Nie mówiła długo nic. Żywia jej w kubku świeżej wody przyniosła; napiła się, westchnęła, z oczów puściły się łzy. Sambor coś szeptał patrząc na konia. Był to koń Domana; po sierści jego jasnej płynęła struga krwi przystygłej. Dziewczyna siedziała zamyślona, to ręką wodząc po czole, to coś szepcząc sama do siebie i uśmiechając się smutnie. - Tak chciał! - zawołała nareszcie. - Zamiast Dziwy... Nija mu się dostała.. Tak chciał... Jam zabiła Domana... Po ca mnie brał siłą?... Spojrzała na brata marszcząc brwi. - A wy! coście mnie obronić nie umieli... jam się lepiej potrafiła. Od świętej góry do Domanowego dworu daleko... Ujął mnie wpół i cisnął... konia siekł... lecieliśmy czwałem... krzyku mego nikt nie słyszał... Chciałam mu wydrzeć oczy, ręce miałam jak połamane... drgały mi z gniewu i złości... Śmiejąc się uspokajał. Mieczyk mu błyszczał u boku... zobaczyłam go. Zmilczałam przyczaiwszy się... Jemu się zdało, że mnie ugłaskał... Milczałam, jedno drugiemu patrzeliśmy w oczy... Jak dziecko bawił mnie obietnicami... słuchałam. Koń ustając zwolnił biegu. Mieczyk mu świecił u boku... Do dworu było daleko... Mówił, że mnie miłował i dlatego gwałt uczynił... Patrzałam mu milcząc w oczy... Mieczyk drżał pod moją dłonią... Schylił się, chcąc pocałować... nie krzyknęłam... nóż miałam w ręku. Do zagrody było daleko, gdym mu mieczyk w piersi wbiła... jego własny... Chwycił za piersi rękami i spadł na ziemię... a jam z koniem poleciała... Nie było mnie gonić komu, ludzie przy panu zostali. Spojrzała po braciach, którzy zasępieni milczeli, po siostrach, które strwożone oczy sobie rękami pozakrywały. Ludek patrzał na nią. - Domanowe braty nie darują - rzekł - krew trzeba będzie dać za krew... Dziwa i wszyscy umilkli. Trwała cisza długo. - Mnie już tu nie być - odezwała się nareszcie dziewczyna patrząc w ziemię - pożegnam ja się z wami i pójdę stąd na zawsze... Jak mnie nie stanie, zemsty za mnie brać nie będą... Pójdę, gdzie oczy poniosą, kędy dola poprowadzi... Wstała Dziwa, niewiasty wszystkie płakać i jęczeć zaczęły. Żywia objęła ją za szyję i razem weszły do chaty. Bracia naradzali się cicho, co poczynać mieli. Dziwy długo nie było. Poszła świąteczne potargane zwlec szaty i wianek uwić sobie nowy. W komorze po cichu związała węzełek bielizny na drogę, a Żywia, widząc te przygotowania, na ziemię płacząc legła. Płakały potem cicho, ściskając się obie. - Żegnaj mi, jedyna, żegnaj, rodzona... - pół śpiewając mówiło dziewczę -żegnaj ty mi na wieki! Ja muszę iść, porzucić wszystko, gdzie oczy i dola niosą. Pójdę na ostrów, na Lednicę, do chramu Nijoły, stanę u ognia świętego, stać będę, aż oczy wypłaczę i zgasną... aż ja żyć albo ogień palić się przestanie. Wyrwała się z objęcia siostry. - Teraz chodź, Żywio moja, siostro jedyna, pożegnajmy ognisko, pożegnajmy kąty, pożegnajmy progi i ściany, i bydełko, i konie, i wszystko żywe i martwe... z czym się żyło, co kochało... Uroczyste to było pożegnanie, do którego się wszystkie przyłączyły niewiasty. Szła Dziwa do ogniska i rzuca nań łuczywo ostatnie. - Bywaj zdrowy, ogniu mój domowy... już ja ciebie nie podsycę, świecić mi do kądzieli nie będziesz ani grzać zziębniętą... Ogniu ojca, matki, sióstr i braci... świeć im jasno, grzej im duszę. Bywaj zdrowy!... Szły potem do chlebnej dzieży; którą Dziwa objęła. - Bywaj zdrowa, matko, coś mnie chlebem białym karmiła... bodajś zawsze pełną była i we czci u ludzi stała... Chleb twój karmić mnie nie będzie... Tak samo próg żegnała, komory, gumna, stodoły, szopy, krówkę czerwoną, owieczki bure i konie, i psy nawet... i studnię, z której wodę brała, i wrota. U studni wzięła Dziwa wiadro, zaczerpnęła raz ostatni, napiła się i zapłakała... Uściskała siostrę, bratowe, braci, wszystkich pożegnała, kłaniając się do nóg wkoło... Wrota raz ostatni otwarły się i zamknęły za nią; szła żegnać rzekę, co pod dworem płynęła, i kamienie, na których ojciec siadywał. Nikt się podróży tej sprzeciwiać nie śmiał. U płota uwiązany stał koń skrwawiony Domana; kazała go puścić i nagnać, aby do swojego wracał stada. Stara Wielicha i dwu zbrojnych parobków odprowadzać ją mieli do jeziora, na Lednicę. Sambor się wprosił trzeci. Gdy Dziwa jeszcze raz ostatni obejrzała się ku zagrodzie i powiała chustką białą, płacz i jęk dał się słyszeć ze dworu. Siostra i bratowe posiadały na ziemi i jak po umarłej zawodzić poczęły. A w dali słychać było, jak koń Domana, puszczony na wolę, czwałem, rżąc, przez lasy pędził do swoich. Tom 02 Rozdział 12